Through it All
by Raika-chan
Summary: He jerked a little as the pink-haired woman saw him staring. She blinked at nodded at him, smiling. The corner of his lips attempted to curve up but he stopped and looked away, as if nothing happened. AU story... rated for cussing...
1. Chapter 1

**RAIKA-CHAN: okay, so this is my first one-shot in Naruto and I've decided to make it as a multi-chaptered story. Guess what AU character Sakura is performing at the moment… Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
**

***--THROUGH IT ALL--*  
**

Uchiha Sasuke was livid.

It seems to him that this day is one of the worst days he had experienced. Besides the fact that he was never a morning person, he didn't get any sleep last night because of work. So when his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, barged in his apartment and started yelling about their supposed plan early in the morning, he didn't hesitate to hit Naruto squarely on his head.

_(FLASHBACK)  
_

"_Dobe, I'm trying to sleep so go the fuck away."  
_

"_Teme! I knew you'd forget about what we've talked about yesterday. You agreed to come with me to the park today!" Naruto whined and pulled out Sasuke's blanket away. Sasuke sat up and glared at his blond friend "What are you, preschool? What the hell are you going to do in the park?" he hissed. Naruto grinned, "I'm going to meet with Hinata-chan today and you said that you'd come with me." He replied._

_Sasuke stared at him blankly.  
_

"_Fuck you."  
_

_Naruto pulled Sasuke's leg as he was about to lie down again. "Te-me! You fuckin' promised me! I agreed not to pester you for 2 weeks!"  
_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)  
_

And so, going back to where we ended, Sasuke is sitting two benches away from the two lovebirds. Every person passing by must have felt his deadly aura and let's just leave it like that. '_This is for two weeks of heaven. Two weeks of heaven…' _he kept on repeating this in his head. He tried to think of something to do while babysitting the blond Dobe until he noticed a group of kids forming a semicircle beside the huge water fountain. He also stared as a pink-haired woman carries a piano keyboard and a stand. The kids stopped the things that they were doing when the pink-haired woman caught their attention. She started playing the keyboard and started to sing.

_You are forever in my life_

_You see me through the seasons_

_Cover me with your hand_

_And lead me in your righteousness…  
_

She continued to sing and he listened, closing his eyes. Sasuke felt relaxed and he opened his eyes when the children started to sing with the woman. He stared at her, noticing how she slowly swayed while singing and playing the keyboard. He stared as she closed her eyes and as she smiled, she looked so peaceful and calm. He stared as she opened her eyes and noticed how green they are.

He realized that they stopped singing and speculated that the woman gave them a little break for the children started running and chatting with each other. He jerked a little as the pink-haired woman saw him staring. She blinked at nodded at him, smiling. The corner of his lips attempted to curve up but he stopped and looked away, as if nothing happened. The woman raised her eyebrows and looked at him curiously and he heard her laugh a little.

A minute later he heard her play the piano again; the sound soothed him and he relaxed. He continued to listen as she played and sing. He felt someone tapping his shoulder and he opened his eyes, "You alright?" Sasuke realized that Naruto and Hinata were beside him. Sasuke blinked and nodded a little, "Yeah."

"Good! Since you've been a good boy, Hinata and I decided to take you with us and eat some ramen." Naruto grinned and slapped his shoulder. Sasuke glared at Naruto and stood up, following them. He paused to have one last look at the pink-haired angel (did he just think that?) and saw her smiling at him, still playing the keyboard.

This time, he smiled back.

… _and I, I look to you, oh_

_And I wait on you…  
_

The next day, he came back the exact time he saw her yesterday. _Thinking that maybe he could see her again.  
_

He looked around, trying to find any glimpse of the said woman but there was none. The pink-haired woman was not here; _'A one day activity, __perhaps?' _he thought. Sasuke shook his head and started asking himself why he came here on the first place, muttering how stupid it was to go back.

As he was about to leave, he heard voices of children. He turned and _finally _saw her with the children only this time, she did not bring any musical instruments with her. He sat down on the same bench he sat on yesterday and just watched her communicate with the kids. He watched her laugh, talk and smile. He watched as she shook her head or as she looked up in the sky, trying to find the answer to the question being asked.

Sasuke saw one of the kids tug the hem of her pale blue skirt to get her attention. He saw her look down at the kid and as how her eyes followed where the kid was pointing at.

_The kid was pointing at him.  
_

Sasuke's eyes widen for a second and looked at the pink-haired woman who was also staring at him with wide eyes. She blinked and just smiled radiantly at him, just like how she smiled yesterday and this time, there was recognition. He nodded awkwardly, wondering how she still remembers him. He also wondered if she always does this to all other strangers who look at her. He suddenly felt protective. _Protective about what? She doesn't belong to you._

The same things happened; after talking to the children, the pink-haired woman orders them to scatter. The kids happily left her as they went to their own businesses. Now, she is all alone.

She is alone.

Alone.

_Alone.  
_

Isn't this the right time wherein the love-struck young man approaches the lovable woman? Yes, it is; but this is Sasuke we are talking about. He is not _love-struck. _It was always the girls who went gaga over him, not the other way around. No, that was not his cycle.

But there is this stupid feeling that urges his mind, telling him that he _wanted _to go to her; he wanted to know her name. He wanted to talk to her and ask her why she always accompanies those kids, why she plays the piano for them. Sasuke shuts the feeling off—he did not go.

Stupid pride and ego.

He was, however, surprised that she is walking towards him, approaching him. Well, that is not something new but he is happy that he did not need to go to her. She smiled the bright smile he lov—acknowledges. She was so naïve to go straight to him, knowing the fact that he is a total stranger.

"Hello there." She greeted him. Contemplating on what to say, Sasuke tries to find the right words to say. _'Why not just greet back? Say 'hi' or __something? It's not that hard.' _But he IS Uchiha Sasuke so he said what he normally classifies as a greeting:

"Hn."

Yeah, nice one.

The woman giggled at him, "I hope you won't mind me sitting beside you. The other benches are taken." She gently said. Sasuke moved a little, letting her sit beside him. "I noticed you were here yesterday and you were with a couple." She continued. Sasuke looked at her, weirdly. _'Does she really have a good memory or is she just another stalker?'_

_Like you.  
_

She must have understood his facial expression because she laughed at him. "Oh, no. Please, don't worry; I'm not a stalker or anything! It's the first time I saw you here in the park. I'm usually here almost every day, watching out for the kids." She explained. _'So, that's why. She must __have recognized the people who are always staying at the park.' _He thought. It is the first time he stayed there; normally, he was just passing by.

"See the old couple over there?" she pointed at the old couple sitting on the bench across them. "They come here every Saturdays and Sundays, feeding the birds. That man over there," she pointed at the man standing under a tree "is waiting for his wife. They are here everyday except on Sundays because there is no office work." The pink-haired woman looked at him "And you, it's the first time I saw you here, along with that cute couple." She finished.

Sasuke shook his head, remembering what happened yesterday. "I was just tagging along, it wasn't even my intention to go here yesterday." He explained. "Oh, I see. It was too bad you did not bring your girlfriend along with you." She shrugged. Sasuke snorted and wiped his face with his hands, "I don't have a girlfriend, and I have no time for such trivial things." He sighed.

"That's nice."

Sasuke quickly turned his gaze to her, she was watching the sky. "It's nice that you still find some time for yourself, you tend to finish big things before going for the things that can be done later." She looked at him and smiled, "But living alone can be a little bit saddening, at least try to find some time to be with your friends." Sasuke sighed aloud and averted his eyes to the ground, _'This girl's starting to be annoying.'_

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude your personal life." She apologized to him, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How come you seem to always know what I am thinking?" he wanted to ask. "There's nothing to be sorry for." He said and stood up; the woman followed him through her eyes. "I got to go. I have other things to do."

"Alright, then. If you need someone to talk to, I will always be here with the children. You take care now." She waved her hand a little. Sasuke nodded and started to walk away. This really isn't the right time to meet her, he wasn't prepared. He didn't greet her properly and made her think that she was intruding something that must not be intruded. _'She must be thinking that I am a live, walking ice cube.' _he thought. Nice going, loser.

He walks swiftly to get out of this place but stop as he remembered something important. He forgot to ask her name. _He freakin' forgot to ask her name._

He turned around only to find the bench empty.

Damn his pride and ego.

**a/n: Alright! I've updated the oneshot and decided to go for the multi-chaptered idea… So here's chapter 1 for y'all! Please read and review! Thanks a bunch!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RAIKA-CHAN: I'd have to remind you that this is an AU story so if you read something like 'Sasuke laughed' which is like totally impossible, don't go around screaming 'It's the end of the world!' got that? But I'll try to make them act as how they do in the anime/manga.  
**

**I want some chicken liver. Eew…  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
**

***Through it All*  
**

Uchiha Sasuke is having a headache.

He's been inside his office for five hours straight, waiting for his employee to report. Truth be told, he really is a patient person but waiting for 5 hours is too much; lunch break was over 3 hours ago and he hasn't eaten yet. _'Damn that employee. Who does he think he is, letting the boss wait like this?' _he massaged his temples and sighed irritatingly.

Five minutes passed…

"Damn it! Yamanaka! Where the hell is the man you were talking about?! I have been waiting for hours!" Sasuke shouted through the receiver. _"I'm very sorry, sir. I will contact him right away. Please—  
_

_BEEP!  
_

Sasuke leaned on his chair and closed his eyes. Being the man of his own company may sound high and almighty, but sometimes he thinks that his employees were getting a little, okay scratch that, WAY overboard. He thinks that they are having too much independence and so he takes note to change some rules.

He heard the door open and footsteps echoed inside the room.

"Hn."

The 'just-arrived' man gulped, he knew that he just dug his own grave. The room's aura suddenly felt dark and humid. "I-I apologize for being late, s-sir." He stuttered. Sasuke looked at the man with blank eyes. "Well? I didn't wait here for nothing." He told the nervous employee. The employee fixed the knot of his tie, widening it a little. "Ah, y-yes. I w-went to the sight w-where you wanted to cons-construct the new building and if I can say so myself, you have good taste sir; the place is wide and traffic-free." The man blabbered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on his palm, "I know that already. Where are the papers?" he asked, getting a little bit impatient.

"About th-that. You s-see, unf-f-f-ortunately, the place is still handled by the nuns, th-the convent, I mean."

"I thought I told to do whatever it takes to buy that land? Pay them the price that we could both agree on. I want that land, Mr. Inuzuka."

"But sir, the nuns do not want to sell the land; they said something about the history and th—

"I said I want THAT land, Inuzuka. Do I make myself clear or do you want me to engrave that in your thick, empty skull?"

"Crystal clear sir."

Sasuke massaged his temples and closed his eyes. "Good, I'm giving you another month to deal with it. Now go before I do something I'd never regret doing." He heard quick footsteps and the door being closed, he smirked. "Good boy."

***

Sasuke decided that he'll go home early because a certain someone found it funny to starve his boss to death. He took his coat and left his office. "Yamanaka, I'll be going home early. Remember to check the logbook and whatever." He commanded. The blond haired assistant nodded, "Alright, sir. Have a nice day." She replied and continued her work. _'Nice day, my ass.' _He thought.

Sasuke got on his car and drove silently to the street, his temper was about to burst. He needed to go somewhere, away from his problems. That stupid Inuzuka, he wanted to fire that son of a—

_BBEEEEEEEPPP!!!!  
_

Sasuke quickly manoeuvred his car before it could clash with the other car. "Watch where you're going, asshole!" the man on the other car shouted. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, _'Calm down_.' He took deep breaths and slid his window shield down, "I apologize; it's my fault." He apologized properly. "Damn right, it is!" the man shouted. Sasuke was not in the mood to be humiliated in the middle of the street with everyone watching and he's hungry. "Listen, I already apologized. Can you just let it go or do I have to call the cops?" Sasuke replied blankly. "Cops!? Listen here punk; you were the one who's not paying attention on the road!" Sasuke looked at his watch. "I don't have time for this. It seems to me that you did not see the 'No U-turn' sign over there. Now, do you mind removing your truck out of the way, or do you want me to help you transfer it to the junkyard?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, his eyes glaring menacingly at the man_. _The man's eyes widened and turned around to see that there is really a 'No U-turn' sign on the road. He backed out a little and glared back, "J-just keep your eyes on the road." He said and went back to his car and drove away quickly.

Sasuke smirked, "Good boy."

***

Finally, after eating his dinner/lunch (dinnunch?), Sauske was able to calm down a bit and proceeded to drive back to his apartment. He was passing by the park when he noticed a bunch of kids playing beside the big water fountain; he slowed down to a stop.

"…_If you need someone to talk to, I will always be here with the children."  
_

His eyes widen he smiled a little. Of course, the pink-haired beauty will be here. Sasuke eagerly looked around the park, trying to look for the woman who was always with the kids. Luck was on his side and saw her sitting on the same bench, reading a book. She was alone again. _'That's right, because I will be the one beside her someday.' _ He was soon contemplating whether or not to join her and maybe ask her name, and then he could ask her out and they could know more about each other—

Sasuke slapped his cheek.

He felt like a total idiot.

A total love-stricken idiot.

"Stupid, I'm starting to act like the dobe. Calm down." He muttered.

_I-diot, i-diot, love-stricken i-diot… la-la-laaa…_

Now his own head is mocking him.

Maybe today's not the right time, again.

'_Then when the fuck is the right time?'_

Sasuke nodded to himself. He won't be able to know her name if he keeps on chickening out. _Pfft, I don't chicken out. I'm just waiting for the right time, 'tis all. _"All I have to do is ask her name. That's right, ask her name and go back here." He muttered to no one. He got off his car…

…and came back in.

Whaat?

"Argh, fuck this." Sasuke scratched his head irritatingly.

Sometimes he wonders how Naruto got a girlfriend, considering the fact that he IS _waaaayyy_ smarter than the dobe. "Darn it. How do you start a conversation anyways?" Sasuke asked himself.

_  
Simple, TALK.  
_

Sasuke breathed deeply and exhaled, "Okay, no more delays. Just act casual and you'll be fine." He said. He looked at the mirror and tried to smile er… smirk. Even he, the arrogant bastard himself, thinks he looks good with it. "Always works like a charm."

Now he's ready.

He opened the car door and went outside.

She and the kids were not on the on the park anymore.

"Hn."

Let's just pretend like nothing happened. Yeah, that's it. It'll save the pride and ego he has left.

***

_  
RIIINNGG!!!  
_

Sasuke groaned and covered his head with a pillow.

_  
RIIINNGG!!!_

Sasuke sat up groggily and glared at the phone, wishing for it to melt or disappear. He checked his alarm and saw that it was 6 in the morning. Who the hell would call him this early? The phone rang again and he looked at the caller's ID, "Dobe."

"_Hello, Sasuke?"  
_

"What?"

"_I was wondering if you'd like to co—_

_  
BEEEEP!  
_

"…"

_  
RIIIINNGG!!  
_

Just ignore.

_  
RIIIINNGG!!_

"What the hell do you want, dobe?"

"_Why the hell did you hang up, teme?!! I was gonna ask you a favour!"_

"I thought you wouldn't bother me for 2 fuckin' weeks when you asked me to come with you on your date with Hinata?"

"_Yeah, well this is important. I don't break my promises, you know that teme. I just need your help on something."_

Sasuke sighed, "No, ask someone else. I'm not in the mood to do anything stupid right now."

"_This isn't stupid, Sasuke. Just for this one last time, please!"_

Sasuke stared at the phone. Naruto sounded so desperate like he really needed help about something. "Okay, fine. Just this one last time and then I won't be interrupted for the rest of my life, understand?"

"_Yes! Teme, you're going to save my butt! I need you to meet me at the park this afternoon and then I'll tell you what's up."  
_

The park again, what a coincidence. He was planning to go there too.

"Hn."

"_Good! I'll see ya then, teme!"  
_

Sasuke stared at the phone.

He now has a reason to go to the park and he would be able to see her again. He'd be able to know her name, and maybe he could ask her  
out without hurting his pride and ego.

So he waited like the good boy he was.

And he couldn't tear off the stupid grin that was plastered on his face.

***

**  
a/N: Hello again, I've updated chapter 2 and edited some parts. I forgot to revise it and well, I read it the second time only to find out that my grammar sucked. Sorry guys but English is not my first language so you have to bear with it. I've added some snips from chapter 3 (which won't be posted for some time) to make it longer as an apology. Anyway, please read and REVIEW. Just leave a message like "I read your story." Or somethin'. **

**Reviews are love~**


End file.
